Truth Be Told
by The Selected
Summary: Berry,a young filly, goes through the troubles wild horses often go through; cougars, other herds, BLM,(the Bureau of Land Management), gathering, and a Extreme Mustang Makeover. Berry loses a friend along the way and ends up finding him, many years later, in the place they would least expect, in human hands.
There was a thick blanket of silence covering the herd. Only a few sounds came from the saddened horses. The foals did not frolick, and the mares did not gossip, something was missing.

The paint colt looked around, pawing the ground. Every horse in the herd watched him, a clear sign of dread in their eyes. This was the day the colt they all hated one way or another would become the new herd leader, even though he was barely three. No less than a week, the beloved stallion Eagle was killed by a cougar. The colt's mother, a tall, black horse with feathering on her legs, lowered her head. She had never expected this to happen, for her own colt's father to die and have him take his place, as he was one of the only colts who stayed. A palomino filly walked towards the dark mare, attempting to start a conversation among the lifeless herd. She nickered, "It's ok, Raven." Raven snorted, but looked up.

"Are you sure? I… I fear for him… Chip. He's never had to deal with a responsibility this big…" She whinnied quietly.

"I am sure he can handle it, after all he has had to deal with me. I have been told I Was more annoying than the oldest mares." The filly nickered sweetly.

The paint colt looked up at one of the older mares, who snorted. "He's just going to get us killed. I saw him watching a racing chestnut at someone's barn a few days before Eagle's death anyway, so he'll just abandon us. After all, his mother was one of those human's horses before she came here."

The paint colt trotted over to the two, his mother and the palomino filly.

"Berry… I…" He trailed off for a moment, before snorting. 'I'm scared…" Berry slowly turned to face Chipper.

"We all are." She swished her muddy, cream colored tail. "But, that is because of our own fear. They'll respect you, but you have to prove yourself first."

Today, Chipper, the paint colt, was growing up. The herd was restless again, the foals danced around nervously, the mares gossiped again. But underneath they hid their emotions. Everyone was guarded, except for Berry. The palomino was following Chipper around greeting the herd.

Chipper kept his head low, and his ears slightly pinned. But it wasn't his worst mood. He had been worse just days before, and at least the herd understood that he wouldn't be like this forever. "You have to act proud and strong, like they are all that matter," Berry quietly told the colt. "Make them believe that they are the world to you." Chipper gave a curt nod, looking at the others. Most of them looked away, still seeing him as a troublemaker and a traitor, just because he found interest in that racing Thoroughbred. But he saw the look in their eyes when they watched the racers. It awed the whole herd, but they hid their emotions, scared of the outcome of their herd mates knowing. Chipper was stronger than them, he did not hide what he thought, he wanted everyone to understand him and his thinking.

"Stop flirting and get up here!" A sharp whinny broke their conversation. Chipper broke into a trot and greeted Mitena, the oldest mare in the herd, and Music the youngest foal in the herd. Mitena began speaking, "Today, we will watch Eagle's successor and son take over the herd. I am the oldest mare of the herd, Mitena, and Music is the youngest foal, together we will unite past and future to announce Chipper's new title." The bay mare and the chestnut filly stood pressed against Chipper as the herd began to walk up the towards the three. Berry cantered up and tripped and fell right in front of Chipper.

"Are you okay?" Chipper asked, glancing around at the other mares. It was petrifying about what they were doing, something that just seemed… Odd.

"I am fine," whinnies Berry as a calico medicine hat mare pushes her up from the ground, "Thanks Spottedleaf."

Chipper watched, still glancing around in fear. His ears were slightly pinned, but he kept telling himself the same thing. "Don't fear your own herd…" Berry pressed up closer to him as Music bounced back to her mother, Copain. Berry loosened her own muscles and swished flies away from the colt, trying to comfort him. She knew he was scared, he was not the Chipper she knew right now. His muscles were tense, he would not talk, and he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone, not even Raven, his own mother.

Later when the herd was grazing, Chipper approached Berry. Berry quickly trotted away to a nearby clearing where they hid sometimes.

Chipper trotted after her, his white tail swishing. In the open clearing the filly's coat shined brightly in the sun, every movement she took made the light bend in different ways on her golden body. Chipper watched her, nickering a bit and trotting up beside her. Berry stopped, "Are you okay?" She asked the colt worryingly.

"I'm fine." Chipper replied, pawing the ground slightly. The filly knew he was lying, she had the help him, she shook her creamy mane and tried again.

"Tell me everything you are thinking right now," she demanded. "Please."

Chipper snorted, letting out a small huff. "I'm scared out of my wits. I've never been this involved with the herd's safety. What if I get us killed?" He asked. Berry looked at him.

"You haven't killed us yet? You've protected me. We have done some of the stupidest things a horse can do, but we are still alive. Chipper, protect them like you have protected me."

Chipper looked over at her, but stayed quiet for a moment. "You're one horse. I can protect a single horse, but a whole herd…?" Berry thought of the colt's talent.

"Of course you can." She nickered and began grooming him. and thinking of what else might fix Chipper and help the herd. Chipper snorted, lowering his head to graze a bit. He was more than just scared. He was terrified. "You can do anything you put your mind to. You can run faster than the chestnut racer colt, you could do anything."

Chipper stayed quiet this time. Berry laid down in the cool grass, out of the way of the dazzling sun. "I know more than anyone else that you can do this." The filly meant what she said and intended to show the herd.

Chipper looked up at Berry, nickered quietly before lowering his head again. He would run faster than the chestnut colt. He would ran as swift as a hawk could fly. He would show the herd., he would show them. And with the help of Berry, it wouldn't be hard.

The next night at sunset Berry cantered off to get water by herself, not wanting to worry Chipper about waking the herd to go with her. As she cantered through rays of color something in the purple shadows caught sight of her golden coat in the scarlet light. She heard noises and slowed to an easy trot. She began walking when she heard the noise dissolve and smelled the watering hole. She waded into the glistening pool and began drinking. In her mind she was thinking of ways to make the herd trust Chipper and ways she could use her skill of bringing out the best of others to benefit the herd. Little Music could help watch the other foals, after all she was as smart as one of the mares. Suddenly there were galloping hoofbeats and splashing behind her. Berry spun on her haunches and saw a large, blue roan stallion skirting around the edges of the watering hole.

The stallion snorted, looking up at Berry. He had seen her, and there was nothing here yet that would stop him from stealing her. He flicked an ear, trotting around a bit more, getting closer by the second. Berry leapt forwards on her powerful hindquarters and stop struggled trying to canter through the deep water. The filly reached nearer to the middle and her hooves did not touch the sandy floor. She struggled the farther she went into the cold water. The cold was numbing her legs and sapping her energy.

Suddenly, the stallion looked back at the forest. He had heard something, and it had shocked him. Hooves? The stallion had stopped and Berry was gaining time. She plunged forward then found the hidden underwater current. Her once golden coat was dark with sweat and water as she began to get dragged under. Berry struggled and kicked with the last of her energy, the water was over her withers and was rising higher by the second. In the filly's mind her thoughts were flooded with hope for Chipper to gain the herd's trust. That was all they would need to be prosperous. If she died now that was all she wanted.

Chipper ran out of the forest, head-butting the stallion. "Berry?!" He whinnied, looking around for his friend. There was a sudden thrashing in the water. Berry turned her head to the sound of his whinnies.

"Chipper!" She whinnied frantically. She swam towards his calls wanting to live. Chipper dipped his hoof in the water and slowly walked in, whinnying for Berry. Berry tried to swim faster but tripped on a large rock underwater.

"Berry!" Chipper seemed to scream, swimming closer by the second. The dappled stallion stood on the outskirts of the water held back by the lead mare, who believed that Berry should be saved. Berry thrashed in the water with newfound energy, waiting for Chipper to come; fore she had barely enough energy to thrash. Chipper swam up to her, his coat soaked and his mane plastered to his neck. He pushed her with his body to the shallower areas. She loosened her body as soon as contact was made with his body. She walked up to the shore shivering and a few of the other herds mare began licking her as if she was their foal. Chipper coughed a bit, looking up at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The once palomino filly laid down on the shore, she could not speak. She had no more energy. One bay mare told Chipper she would be fine. The blue roan stallion approached the group. Chipper turned around, flaring his nostrils. His ears pinned, and he pawed the ground.

The stallion trumpeted declaring a fight. Chipper stood still. He was barely three, and this stallion was full grown. His own snorts filled his ears and he looked back at Berry. She lay on the ground sleeping surrounded by mares. The blue roan introduced himself as Rocky. Rocky was one of the stallions that no one talked about. They chose not to for a reason. His nature was… Unstable. He was a tough stallion, and as he said, had a bite like a tiger and was somewhat… ruthless. Many stallions stopped fighting when there was a winner. Not Rocky. Oh no, Rocky kept fighting until one was near death. Rocky reared up, pawing the air with his sharp hooves, he trumpeted again, declaring a fight for Berry, the kind hearted palomino filly.

Chipper flicked an ear. He was the lead stallion, he had to do this for Berry and the herd. With quick movements, he charged at Rocky. Rocky could attack, but he was so large and thick with draft blood that he was slow. Chipper knocked into him, making him stumble and nearly tipped over onto the ground. Chipper seemed to dance around him, his movements as graceful as a swan, but his bites as fierce as a lion. The other stallion found Chipper with his hoof and kicked his hindquarters. Chipper spun around, charging at Rocky again. If he had one thing that made him stronger than most mustangs, it was the fact that his mother was considered a light draft horse.

Rocky reared, Chipper doing the same. Both horses struck out at each other, trying to knock the other one down.. Rocky reared up too fast and fell over himself, landing harshly on his spine. Rocky screamed with pain, his whinnies full of agony. The large stallion then realized; this is what his challengers had been through. Rocky then saw through a fazed blurry view the champion of the battle rear up, preparing to kill Rocky, like he had done himself so many times. Much to Rocky's surprise, the colt was calling for help. For Rocky. The large roan stallion lay on the ground, ready to die, but this colt had offered him the mercy that he himself had never given. Rocky wished that the colt would stop being foolish and kill him, he did not want to live any longer. His sides rose and fell very slowly, the spark in his eyes went dull. Chipper flicked an ear, and ran over to Berry. He nudged the filly, calling quietly while Rocky just laid there. Rocky's mares ran over to him to help. The lead mare, Logic, glanced at the colt. She expected him to kill the stallion who threatened one of his mares, but he didn't. He had spared the stallion, other mares cantering over to him. The mares used Rocky, but the stallion refused to get up. He slowly lifted his head., "Chipper, I will never forget this. We will never fight again. I promise,; please take one of my mares as your trophy."

"Trophy…? I… Unmm…" Chipper looked down at Berry again. Berry gazed at him with pain, then nodded.

"Please, this will show your herd. I have to many mares for my age," said Rocky lowering his head in shame. "I should not have overtaken all the herds."

Chipper stood still for a second, but didn't speak. He gave Berry a small nuzzle, scared for her.

"I am fine, I could have done it by myself," whimpered Berry. She sometimes felt like he always did stuff for her, she felt like she owed him so much… she would do anything for him. She would jump into a fire. She owed it to him.

"If you say so…" Chipper whinnied, again giving Berry a small nuzzle. Rocky looked pained, wanting Chipper to take the gift already. Chipper sighed, nodding his head a bit. Rocky rested his head and watched the colt, the filly leave. It was over now. Chipper looked back at the stallion, lowering his head and looking away.

Two silhouettes stood out against the rising sun. One walked with pain, weakened, energy drained. The other had battle marks. "Chipper, why did you rescue me?" asked Berry, her voice sounding curious. The filly turned to look at him.

"I… I did it because I couldn't- I Couldn't lose you and my father both..." Chipper whinnied, Raven trotting up behind him.

"You did what was meant to be done." She whinnied calmly. Berry looked at Raven.

"Raven, is there anything I could do to help?" Berry asked. Raven shook her head, nudging Chipper's side. The colt flinched a bit. Berry nodded back.

"Tell me if there is! I would love to help the herd!" She was so enthusiastic. Raven gave a friendly whinny, trotting up to the older mares. Berry turned to Chipper; there was a distant look in his eyes. She had to make him happy.


End file.
